gremlinsfandomcom-20200223-history
The New Batch
The new batch first appeared when a stream of water from a leaky faucet hit Gizmo, whereupon he started to reproduce and the batch were the result of this. They hate Gizmo for an unknown reason, sort of like Stripe hated Gizmo. Mohawk Mogwai "Gizmo...caca!" -says Mohawk as a Mogwai. Mohawk is the youngest of the new batch and very similar to Stripe, many believe he is a reincarnated form of Stripe as a result. Mohawk is black and white with large, spiked ears. Mohawk is the leader of the new batch and is also the most vicious of the group. He was the 3rd Mogwai spawned from Gizmo, which is strange because he happens to be their leader. He leads his fellow Mogwai downstairs into a restaurant, where they then eat after midnight! Gremlin Mohawk first appeared as a Gremlin bursting through a computer screen and punching an office worker in the face. Before he could do any more damage Billy shone a flashlight down on him, the intense light forced Mohawk to run away so he would not perish. Shortly after, he decided to hunt down Gizmo to get his revenge on the innocent Mogwai. Torture Mohawk truly despises Gizmo, and he tends to take his anger out on the poor creature through violence. He tortured Gizmo by: *Shocking him with an electrical wire. *Photocopying him. *Ripping his fur out with Velcro. *Tying him up on a toy train-track so he would be rammed by a toy train. Spider-Mohawk After not being in it for a while,Mohawk throws a punch at science by drinking a spider serum trensforming him into a giant half-Gremlin half-Spider hybrid. After trapping Marla, he was just about to kill Kate, Gizmo shoots him with a flaming "mini" arrow, and bye-bye Mohawk. George Mogwai George is the meanest out of the new batch, he is the oldest by 2 seconds. He is grey and black with large slicked-back ears. He is short and weak but he has total leadership over the two others which makes up for it. He is apparently not as hungry as the others because in Gremlins 2: The New Batch he let the other two eat first. Gremlin As a Gremlin he was even meaner than usual, with red-eyes and a cigar. When Marge got shocked by Daffy Marge staggered backwards to the cupboard and George came bursting out. It was George's plan to throw the saucers and pans in the microwave which set of the sprinklers. He was next seen watching "a beast from a million fathoms" and laughed when the human got eaten. His last seen appearance was when he got fried by the Electric Gremlin. Lenny Mogwai Lenny is the second oldest by two seconds. Lenny is not very intelligent compared to the other Mogwai's. Lenny has two buck-teeth,is brown,white and black with two long droopy ears and is very tall and strong compared to the others and has a goofy sounding laugh. He is a wimp and always hangs around with George. Gremlin As a gremlin he still has his buck-teeth and a goofy laugh but he knows to stick up for himself a bit more. He first appeared as a gremlin on the tv set wearing an apron and a chef's hat. He is the one who sets off the sprinkler. He is later seen watching "A beast from a million fathoms" with George and laughing at the people. Then he plays around with the vents. He dies along side Daffy and George. Daffy Mogwai Daffy is the second youngest and the most childish out of the new batch. He is orange and white with black patches, with a tuft of hair and large ears. Daffy also seemed to be the only member of the new batch not to hate Gizmo, as he did not take part in assaulting him with the others. Instead of going to the the resterant, Daffy stayed at the office playing with the painting equipment. A case of mistaken identity! Kate was sent by Billy to pick up Gizmo but with Gizmo in the vents she takes Daffy home. They soon find out and try to get the others by using Daffy, but he escapes and eats something. Gremlin As a Gremlin Daffy still has a tuft of hair ,spinny eyes and a sick sence of humor. He is first seen as a Gremlin on a tv set in a noodle pot. Next Daffy messes around with the elevator which actually kills the other Gremlins and saves Kate, After not being in it for a while Daffy nocks out Billy and when Billy wakes up when Daffy tries to get his teeth out but Murry saves the day yet again. He is later killed after getting wet and electrocuted like the rest of the Gremlin horde by the Electric Gremlin. Neca Neca are releasing new batch toys, here they are; Category:Gremlins and Mogwai Category:Villains Category:Deceased Category:Mogwai Category:Gremlins Category:Characters Category:Gremlins 2 the new batch